Fanon: PR: Hyperdimension
is the 3D action-rpg monster-taming game released on Japan in May 20, 2010 and North America inJuly 10, 2010 on Gamecube S and PS3. This story takes place set between of RPM and Samurai due to Samuel Nakaoka knows Pretty Cure 5 characters. The mysterious being attacks, now the rebuilt Corinth and taking everyone with them except for Samuel Nakaoka the Second. In Neptunia World, the CPUs (Computer Program Units) were fighting due to the terrible war before the mysterious being attacked and takes them except for Purple Heart before she turned back into Neptune. Both Samuel and Neptune being sent to her center homeworld, Planetopa; the safe place when the mysterious being destroyed worlds. Samuel Nakaoka the Second must forced transform into Red Heart, the girl version of himself because of the world's special program called Dimension-Crosstream which does not allows to used any worlds' transformable devices even Shift Morpher or SingularDriver even BEAST Belt. The remake version was called along with the new PR: The Dimension of Mirage released on both Japan and North America May 20, 2016 on Nintendo 3DS and PS Vita before Shin Samuel x Neptune: Birth into Sleep only in Japan. This game remains the same storyline only have few differences due to the remake. Gameplay Because of Neptunia World's special program, Samuel Nakaoka must become HDM Mode due to male appearances. Original *Explore Free-roaming Neptuni Center and seven location islands. *There are 120 CPUs on each islands. *Hatch your CPU Egg and raise your CPU to make stronger. *Recruiting CPU by giving them a food. *Battle CPUs. *Evolve the CPUs by requirements. *Breed with any type of males from Earth World to Teen (lv. 15), Adult (lv. 25) or Ultra (lv. 35) to gave birth the egg with inherited mother's attacks or abilities. *The G-1 CPU Tournament was used after obtaining the Crystal Stars. 3DS and PS Vita Changes *Trade CPUs in the Wireless Connection Center through both 3DS and PS Vita. *The change of raising system was enhanced into Incubator Cube Mode. *There are four scrapped CPUs that never used in the original game were redesign. *three new location islands were added next through to the storyline location islands as a sidequests. *DLC Center were added. *The enhanced storyline after the main story. Plot Intro: The Dimension's Destroyed In Pretty Cure World, they having a picnic party for Samuel Nakaoka the Second set by Peter Griffin. However, Karen displeased about Samuel Nakaoka the Second's late before he took off to the picnic. Samuel Nakaoka and the others get ready have a new party, but the small earthquake and the dimension cracks where the mysterious being appears. The being took everyone to the unknown dimension when Samuel Nakaoka was knocked unconsciousness by the being and the world's dimensional portal broken down. In Neptunia World, the CPU War were fighting fiercely between of good and evil. Neptune as Purple Heart, badly injured by several rogue CPUs and White Heart and the others prepares to attack her, but the mysterious being taking every CPUs when Purple Heart turned back into Neptune; unconsciousness in wounded and the world's dimensional portal broken down. Prologue: Samuel and the CPU After they being sent to the underground factity, Samuel Nakaoka encounters an injured Neptune where she explains about CPU War and the mysterious being attacked he and Neptune. She and Samuel Nakaoka encountering the three rogue CPUs before they were befriended by Samuel Nakaoka and he must pick one of them. After choose one CPU, the two CPUs left peacefully and Neptune confused about his habits and behavior and Samuel Nakaoka wonders about the mysterious being. The sudden earthquake that the mysterious being appears as a egg with the darkness and negative energy and starts to attack. While Neptune as Purple Heart and Samuel's CPU having a good fight against the being, the mysterious being defeats Purple Heart and nearly delete Samuel's CPU before Samuel Nakaoka protected them and suddenly change and Hyper Drive Mobilize into the girl version; Red Heart and mortally wounds the being. As the being escapes in the dimensional portal, Red Heart transform back into Samuel Nakaoka and surprised about his girl appearance. Neptune looked at his dying CPU before disintegrated into an egg. Neptune explains about CPU's lifespan like humans do which they made in data and Neptune was CPU too and Samuel Nakaoka learned how to transform into HDM Mode. Samuel Nakaoka didn't know how to control the HDM powers before the egg hatched into an reincarnated Infant CPU. Samuel Nakaoka was shocked about the CPU's reincarnation which Neptune told him before about the CPU War. Neptune, however, she lost her memories about she was born from after she finishes her story. During travels with Neptune, she explanation about CPU's caring and training by evolving the right move and his CPU about to evolve into Child CPU. Samuel Nakaoka asking Neptune about his friends is, but Neptune doesn't know about them only she knew about her place called Planeptunia. Samuel Nakaoka and Neptune were travels to her homeland Planeptunia where the artificial being named Histoire also called Histy. Samuel Nakaoka became confused about the mysterious being and events before Neptune come along with him which goes to the next location. Chapter 1: Red Heart Samuel Nakaoka and Neptune arrived at Planeptunia where Histoire lives which she has a power of HDM for every female CPUs turned into HDM CPUs. Histoire explains about CPU Master which the CPUs passed down from generation to generation and she also explains about the mysterious being taking all of the CPUs except for Vert and the others and the two dimensions Chapter 2: The Land's Jungle Chapter 3: Star Navi Ruler, Noire Chapter 4: Trials of the Shadow Event: The Shock Truth After obtaining the fourth Crystal Star and defeating Arfoire again, Chapter 5: Blanc, the Angry CPU Unfortunate for Samuel Nakaoka accidentally hurt Blanc, Chapter 9: Saving Neptune Event: The Miracle However, the celebration was cut short when Darkness Heart suddenly shot him. Kurome and Shadow reveals that Darkness Heart able to revive by using the all seven Crystal Stars and his death was seemingly finally come to the end before interupted by Nagisa, Charizard, Peter Griffin as well Dr. K. Samuel Nakaoka, heard a voice which Neptune giving her last powers to create a miracle and the Fusion Charak Key starts to reacts and become more powerful Purple Heart Fusion Charak Key to evolve Red Heart into Fusion Red Heart Final Chapter: The Final Battle Ending 1: Goodbye Neptune (after defeating Darkness Heart first time) Ending 2: Save Both Worlds (after defeating Darkness Heart second time after completing the main story) As Red Heart defeats Darkness Heart, the Darkness Zectorz and Neptune separates. By combining their powers, Red-Purple Fusion Heart and Purple Heart manage to destroy the Darkness Zectorz for good. Re-Anime Intro: The Deadly Return Characters Main Characters *Samuel Nakaoka the Second/Red Heart/Fusion Cosmix Neptune AllDragonFormation (Fusion Red Heart) *Neptune (Neptunia)/Purple Heart/Darkness Heart Allies *Nagisa Misumi *Peter Griffin *Eureka *Karen Minazuki *Noire/Black Heart *IF *Blanc/White Heart *Rom *Ram *Vert/Green Heart *Arfoire (After Chapter 5) *Squidward Tentacles *Spongebob Squarepants *Double Dee *Dr. K Villains *Shadow the Knight *Kurome *Darkness Zectorz *Arfoire (Before Chapter 5) Major Bosses *The Mysterious Being (Prologue) *Arfoire (Chapter 1) *King Trion (Chapter 2) *Black Heart Super Mode (Chapter 3) *Super Arfoire (Chapter 4) *Goddess White (Chapter 5) Minor Bosses *Green Guardian (Chapter 1) *Monster Junk (Chapter 2) Trivia Category:Fanon Category:Fangame